Nothing that happens is ever forgotten
by oncetwicemore
Summary: "Nothing that happens is ever forgotten, even if you can't remember it." Wise words from Zeniba that will have a significant impact on young Chihiro, even 13 years later when she's 23. Her memories of the Spirit World are hidden deep within her, what will it take for them to be re-awaken? A spirited away sequel
1. Chapter 1

"Chihiro. Chihiro. Chihiro!"

Somewhere in the distance I heard a faint voice calling out to me, whoever it was that person needed me to get to them urgently. The voice kept getting louder and louder as if the person was running away from something and was headed straight in my direction. The next thing I knew, a piercing bright light engulfed my entire body.

"Ugh!" Raising my left arm up to shield my eyes against the horrible bright sun, I propped myself up on my bed.

"God Chihiro, I know you're a total pig but how could you sleep in today of all days," that voice in my dream spoke.

I rubbed my eyes and adjusted my vision and saw my best friend Riiko standing next to my now open window. Riiko was the first friend I made since moving to this town and we've been joined at the hip since then. No one knew me better than her, 13 years of friendship and still going strong. Although I have to admit, there were points in those 13 years where I resented her a bit for being the stunningly pretty girl that she is. With her long, wavy jet black hair, porcelain skin, sharp nose blah blah blah, it's no wonder that majority of the boys we know vie for my doe-eyed friend's affections. Of course that leaves me, the painfully average best friend on the side-lines. Straight brown hair that goes just past my shoulders and average facial features, I'm really nothing much to look at. Not ugly but not strikingly beautiful either. Which is why it still amazes me that I'm the one who's getting married first.

"Now hurry up, we have so much to do today. And we seriously don't have any time left, you keep procrastinating and putting this off we have to do it NOW," with that last word Riiko gave me a violent push that shoved me off my bed and onto the hard, wooden floor.

"Oww! Okay I'm up! Aish, just wait for me downstairs," I forced myself onto my feet and tenderly rubbed the side of my hip that broke my fall. I could feel Riiko rolling her eyes behind my back as I shuffled into the washroom to get freshened up for dress-shopping.

I didn't have so much as a lousy piece of toast before I was hurried out of the house.

"You didn't even let me have my morning coffee!" I protested and to which Riiko groaned and handed me a tumbler of warm coffee she'd been holding at her side. See? What did I tell you, this girl knows me the best. Happily, I took the tumbler and took in the caffeine I knew I needed to get through the day.

"I thought we might try LANNA Boutique first because it's pretty close from here. Unless you wanna go straight to Lucifer's? They're the only two places that can deliver the dress on time if you need any alterations in 5 days."

"Eh, whatever. You decide, I'll follow," I shrugged indifferently.

Riiko folded her arms and frowned at me, looking as if she's about to have a go at me but stopped herself, must've remembered her promise to me the other day. She'd vowed not to get on my case about not being typically excited about my upcoming wedding to one of the most eligible men in town. I've heard it from her at least 100 times already and another 50 from my mother.

"LANNA Boutique it is then," she decided. Honestly, I do find it a little strange myself that the maid-of-honour is far more interested in all this wedding business than the bride. I've never been a complete girly-girl but I mean, I didn't expect to be this…indifferent about the wedding. When Kosuke proposed, I felt happy but not, well, not overjoyed. The feelings I should be feeling are always just half-there and something is preventing them from going on full power. Kosuke is…a great guy. He's doing well in his career as a lawyer, he's kind and funny and sweet and not bad-looking at all. But to spend the rest of my life with him, I'm just not entirely sure it's what's meant for me. Sounds a lot like wedding jitters huh? That's what I write it off as anyway but deep down I know my uncertainty is not because I'm getting cold feet.

Three train stops and two bus stops away, we were standing outside LANNA Boutique's modest entrance with a couple of nice but not outstanding dresses put on display in the front window.

We were greeted by a shop assistant called Aiko and she presented a catalogue for us which we breezed through, more interested in seeing the actual dresses than in print. Now that I'm actually here, I felt a little intimidated by the white gowns all in one room. It's a constant reminder that I'm about to sentence myself to life with another human being in a matter of days.

I picked a few of dresses and Riiko helped select a couple for me to try on.

"Seriously though, whoever heard of a bride choosing her wedding dress after deciding on her bridesmaids' ones?" she smirked as she handed me her selections.

"It's harder to make decisions about yourself."

"Tch. You're the complete opposite of Bridezilla Chihiro."

Each dress that I tried on received glowing appreciation from Aiko, obviously paid to sell them, and much more reliable critical opinions from Riiko. But there was one dress that I really liked. A strapless flowy dress made of such soft silk it felt as if the dress was spun from the ocean itself. The dress was simple, only a bit of design in the folding at the front and at the bottom as it cuts at different lengths but that's why I liked it. Simple but elegant.

"Are you sure? Don't you wanna take a look at other boutiques before making a final decision?" Riiko asked me when I said I'd already made my choice.

"I'm sure. This is the one," I gently pulled at the sides of the dress, feeling its soft silk material against my fingers.

"But this is only the first boutique, we haven't even gone to Lucifer's. You might find one you like even more there."

"No. I want this one," I said firmly.

As Aiko went to get the paperwork for the dress rental and all, I noticed Riiko standing near the entrance with her arms crossed. Oh boy.

Walking up to her, I said "Shouldn't you be happy? We managed to get a dress at the first boutique we went to, means we didn't have to waste anymore time right?"

With a sigh, Riiko paused for a moment before looking at me and I knew what was coming. "Chihiro, I just don't understand. Why aren't you excited about all this? Why did you leave the most crucial decisions to the very last minute?"

"Riiko remember your promise."

"Oh forget the promise! I'm asking you as your best friend. Is something wrong? Do you, I don't know, not love Kosuke?"

"What? Of course I love Kosuke!"

"Then what is it!"

"It's not him. It's…" I paused. What do I tell her? I didn't even know what the problem was so how can she expect me to deliver an explanation. "Complicated."

"Complicated how." It wasn't a question, it was a statement challenging my answer. I knew Riiko wouldn't give in so easily to a pathetic excuse as 'it's complicated' but hey, worth a shot.

"I don't know! I love Kosuke and he's perfect and everything but there's something inside me, screaming at me that this is not what's supposed to happen. I don't know what it is but just something's telling me this isn't meant for me," and so I confessed to her the feelings of doubt that have been swelling in my heart and mind ever since Kosuke's proposal. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders now that I've finally told someone about the weird vibes and hoped that Riiko could help me decipher them.

"Woah. Sounds to me you've got a serious case of cold feet," was her response and all at once that weight was thrown back at me.

"It's not cold feet! It's something else!"

"Uhhh yes, yes it's cold feet. It's okay Chihiro! The thought of spending an eternity with just this one other person is daunting but this feeling will be replaced with unbridle joy once you're standing at the altar, face to face with the man of your dreams," Riiko smiled warmly and put her hand on my shoulder. I couldn't believe it, if even my best friend couldn't understand how I'm feeling, then who can. So I gave up and agreed with her that it was probably just cold feet getting the better of me.

The days passed and I still had to do a bunch of wedding preparations which I'd been putting off, not to mention packing up my apartment to move into Kosuke's. So, in this busy and hectic period, I hardly found time to spend with my fiancé. But he somehow managed to get through to me via the phone the night before.

"How's Riiko been treating you?"

"Ugh. Don't even get me started," I groaned and heard him chuckle over the phone. The warmth in his laughter gave me a sense of comfort that I'd been lacking these few days.

"She has your best interests at heart. I've missed you though. You with your procrastinating ways leaving my last few days painfully void of Chihiro-ness." I smiled at this, how can you not?

"Anyway, you better get some rest. Big day tomorrow. I love you, Chihiro."

Something hit me in the gut as I heard his last couple of sentences. "Mmm, love you too." I said it in a rush and quickly hung up. Shit. I'm getting married.


	2. Chapter 2

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Volumes/RANDOM/for%20the%20laptop%20(spirited%20away).doc

It was a sleepless night. Not because I was hosting a bachelorette party or because I was too excited to sleep. Quite the opposite. The minutes that I actually managed to fall asleep amidst the restless tossing and turning were filled with the same hollow dream. I was standing in total darkness but there was this incessant need within me to go look for someone. That if I don't start moving now, it'll be too late. But no matter how hard I try, my feet were firmly planted to the ground and all I could do was struggle in my anguish to get to that 'someone'.

Every single time, I would jolt awake and fall back asleep only to be put in that same position again. By 5am, I decided that sleep was just not going to be an option tonight and frankly, I rather be awake and physically fatigued than to experience that strange dream again and again.

By the time the clock ticked to 8am, I'd already showered and had breakfast as well as decided on how I was going to wear my hair. I'd refused to hire a professional hair and make-up artist because I just couldn't afford it. I took a small handful of strands of hair and braided them into a little braid, using my favourite hair-tie to keep it together. This hair-tie holds special value, it was from my childhood and while I know it's unbecoming of a 23 year-old to believe in such things, but I honestly believe that this hair-tie protects me. Like literally. I just have this feeling that if this pinkish purple hair-tie isn't with me, then something bad will happen. It's like my lucky charm.

_Ding Dong!_

When I opened my door, I was greeted by 3 beaming faces – my parents and Riiko. They'd all come to help prepare me for the big event, well my mom and Riiko did, my dad was probably forced to part with his television to come. And my suspicions were right as after the initial hugging and congratulating, he busied himself with my television remote control.

Everyone was already in their formal attire, it was just the bride who was still in her pajamas. Mother and Riiko happily attended to all my bridal needs, they kinda looked like bustling squirrels gathering acorns to prepare for winter. They were so excited for me and it did rub off on me a little, but not enough to totally replace the feeling of unease. Absentmindedly, my right hand went up to touch my lucky charm clinging to my braid.

"Okay time to do your hair and make up," Mother smiled excitedly.

"I already did my hair."

"That's it? Oh Chihiro!" Mother cried in dismay. "At least take off that childish hair-tie! It's so unsuitable for such an occasion!"

"No! The hair-tie stays," I whipped my head around defensively. From the corner of my eye I could see Riiko motion to my mother not to pursue the issue any further which earned a sigh from my mother.

By the time I was ready for the wedding, I only had 45 minutes to get to the venue and take position. We made it in time thanks to my father's reckless driving, one of the rare times it has its benefits.

The entrance doors were closed and I could hear the pianist begin to play. Behind these doors were over a hundred people who came to witness mine and Kosuke's nuptials. My palms started to get a little clammy and I clutched on tighter to my bouquet of assorted flowers, hand-picked by my mother.

The doors opened and revealed a long aisle with friends and family on either side, standing with their bodies turned to face me. All at once I could feel my cheeks begin to flush, I've never been at the center of attention before and now all of a sudden, a hundred pairs of eyes are fixated on me. I focused on getting through the aisle and avoiding embarrassment by tripping.

As I reached the end of the aisle, I looked straight at Kosuke, standing there in his black tuxedo and all-smiles. A passing comment made by a friend flashed into my head, that the world would end the day Kosuke stops smiling.

I slid my hand into the crook of Kosuke's arm and he walked the both of us up a couple of steps to exchange the vows.

"You look breathtaking," he whispered and I returned his smile.

The groom said his vow first and watching him as he publicly promise to take care of me no matter the circumstances and always love and cherish me, I felt moved and wondered what I did right to land myself a guy like this.

Then it was my turn.

"Now, the bride will say her vow. Please repeat after me. I, Chihiro Ogino"

"I, Chihiro Ogino"

"Vow to take Kosuke Tanaka to be my lawfully wedded husband"

Beaming at Kosuke, I finally felt the security that I'd been missing and could feel right about my decision to accept his proposal.

"Vow to take Kohaku Nushi to be my…" And just like that, all sense of security and certainty vanished.

The world came to an end as I watched Kosuke's ever-smiling face drop to a confused and hurt expression. I could feel the tension in the room as all the guests murmured to one another, wondering if they heard me right.

We all stood in awkward silence for about a minute that felt like a century. Then Kosuke cleared his throat and shuffled uneasily to face the crowd as he spoke, "Uhh, could you please just give us a moment? The bride has been feeling unwell recently due to lack of sleep and is currently a little overwhelmed. The wedding will resume in 10 minutes." This only brought about more murmuring but I didn't have time to notice it much because Kosuke was already leading me to one of the side rooms.

He closed the door but kept his hand on the knob as he stood, just facing the door. "Chihiro… Who is Kohaku Nushi." His voice was steady but I could tell that it was strained. Not only have I hurt him, but I also wounded his pride when I humiliated him in front of all those relatives and friends.

"I don't know…" I stammered.

"What do you mean you don't know! You said his name!" Kosuke dropped his hand from the door knob as he swirled around to face me. The anger and hurt in his eyes were unquestionable as he stared at me.

"I know I said his name but I really don't know where this name came out from. I swear Kosuke, I didn't cheat!" I pleaded with him but once the words left my mouth, I realized how unbelievable I sounded.

"No. Such an occasion is not the time for random names to surface. Stop lying to me Chihiro." Kosuke's fists were clenched so hard they'd turned white. I felt so sorry as I looked on at the man who had just promised to love me no matter what and was returned the favour with a slap across the face. But I really didn't know who this Kohaku Nushi person is, nor do I know how I came up with this name. It'd just slipped from my lips. But who would believe that.

I didn't realize but I'd just been standing there, staring at Kosuke.

"Answer me, Chihiro."

"I'm telling you the truth," I shook my head, begging him in my voice to believe me.

Kosuke closed his eyes and held his breath before letting out a long exhale. Still keeping his eyes closed, he said "I can't go through with this, Chihiro."

It was like a sharp blade had just pierced through me and pulled out before stabbing again. And again. And again.

"I can't trust you anymore. And you won't even tell me the truth despite the humiliation and hurt you've brought to me. It's over."

Without meeting each other's gazes, Kosuke left the room and shut the door behind him as if he were shutting me out from his life forever.

A rush of emotions flooded me. Mostly confusion because I was so angry with this Kohaku Nushi person for making me hurt Kosuke like this and yet also a guilty part of me felt a little liberated from our separation. That nagging feeling in me telling me going through with the wedding isn't right is no longer there. But now the question remains, who is Kohaku Nushi?


	3. Chapter 3

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/maxineyau/Documents/Spirited%20Away%

Kosuke was still kind enough to save me from having to announce that the wedding was cancelled and took it upon himself to do the deed. I stayed in that side-room, trying my hardest to recall how I came to know of the name Kohaku Nushi but to absolutely no avail. Just then, a soft knocking at the door interrupted my thoughts. It was Riiko.

"Chihiro…" she started but stopped herself from going any further. I know what she wants to ask me but there just isn't a way to say it without sounding like an accusation. I decided to just answer her unspoken question for her.

"No I did not cheat on Kosuke. I don't know who Kohaku Nushi is. I wish I did but I really don't and do you know how frustrating it is? To have never met this person in your entire life and yet he somehow manages to come up at the most wrong time? And still you have no idea who it is? That's how I'm feeling, don't know who this guy is but I must have met him _somewhere_ to say his name. But I just, I just can't place him," I looked down and bit my lip. It didn't add up. For me to say his name during my wedding vow, he must have some sort of importance in my life. Yet, I really can't remember who he is.

"Maybe…maybe you met him in your past life?" Riiko suggested.

"I don't know, maybe." The two of us sat in awkward silence for a bit, each not knowing what to say next. "Where are my parents?" I asked, deciding to break the silence.

"Umm. They went home. They're not…they're not in the best mood right now. They have an idea that you were cheating on Kosuke…" Riiko answered honestly. I rolled my eyes and let out a groan. Trust my parents to judge me before allowing me to give an explanation first. But then again, I couldn't tell them that I've never met Kohaku Nushi before. My parents aren't the type to believe in fate or destiny. Things are always either black or white. No room for grey areas.

"But are you okay? You seem, unusually stable…"

I gave a deep sigh and moved across to the window. Outside the sun was still up, it was only early afternoon afterall. I could see guests helping themselves to the buffet despite the actual wedding being called off. My gaze shifted upwards so that I was looking at the broader horizon. There aren't a lot of trees around because most of it was cut down to build new housing. It made me sad to realize that us humans are the cause of such destruction to the beautiful natural environment for our own selfish needs. Just like that river near my old house. It was paved over to allow more construction.

"Y'know, I nearly died once," I said absentmindedly.

"Huh?"

"When I was small I used to play in this river near my old home. One day after the rain, I was playing there as usual but my shoes got extremely muddy. Knowing that my mother would disapprove, I tried to wash it in the river but the current was still strong from the rain and my shoe got swept away. I was gonna be in deep shit if I came home with only one shoe so I tried to get it back but ended up falling into the river. Didn't know how to swim and especially when the river wasn't calm, I thought I was going to die. I must've fallen unconscious because the next thing I knew, I heard voices calling my name and I woke on the side of the shallow end of the river with my parents and two strangers looking worriedly at me."

"Oh… What an uhh, experience. But how is this related to the fiasco that just occurred?"

I shrugged, it didn't. Just felt like sharing a piece of my past with my best friend.

"Okay…" Awkward silence again. I know she's dying to get back to the main issue but the topic has diverged way too much. Yes! "So, which river was it?"

"The Kohaku River."

As soon as the words slipped from my lips, I whipped my head around to face her and both of us stared wide-eyed at each other. Both unable to speak but at the same time, knowing what this means. My first clue to remembering this Kohaku Nushi guy!

"Did you just say…" Riiko started carefully.

"Yes! Ohmygod! I have to go there now!" I ran to the door but was beaten by Riiko who got there first and blocked my path.

"What do you mean _now_? You haven't dealt with your current situation and you're just gonna run off to your hometown and look for a river? And in your wedding dress! Chihiro you're not thinking rationally. Besides, what do you expect to find there? Some mysterious guy to be waiting for you there? And that his name happens to be the same as the river?" she'd placed her two hands on my shoulders and shook me slightly. She's right, what was I hoping to accomplish by going to that river? It's all paved up already anyway, there isn't a trace of the actual river left. The thought of it made me sick to my stomach. Not entirely sure why it has this significant an impact on me though.

And so I let the issue of the Kohaku River go, and accompanied Riiko down to the daunting task at hand – going to meet all the wedding guests and having to apologize and come up with an explanation for the cancellation. Without making me sound like the cheater that I'm not!

Thankfully, everyone had the courtesy of not mentioning my little slip-up and I could go home by 4pm.

One of my other friends dropped me off home since both Riiko and I didn't have our cars and as I walked into my apartment, I couldn't help but think, if I hadn't messed up my vow I wouldn't be in this room right now but with Kosuke instead. Feelings of guilt re-surfaced but there were still no feelings of regret.

That night, I was revisited by the strange dream, well nightmare really, of being helpless and alone in the darkness with an ache in my chest that someone important desperately needed my help. When I woke up with a start, I knew that this cannot go on. I'm going to where the Kohaku River used to be. Even if I don't find any answers, I need to try. This stupid dream is getting on my nerves.

I hated driving but this is an emergency, well, sort of. A personal emergency. And public transportation doesn't run after midnight in this town so I didn't have any other choice.

On my way to my old hometown, I had to pass by my parents' house. They still lived in the same blue building we stayed in the first time we moved in here. I wondered if I should pay them a visit, they didn't even try to call me since they left the wedding. I mean, they have to give me one chance to explain myself right? I'm their daughter.

Without hesitating, I took a turn and drove up the hill leading to my parents' house. The windows were all dark and the air was still except for a slight breeze here and then. I pulled out my phone and checked the time, 2:28am. There's no way they'd be awake now, what was I thinking. I'll come by in the afternoon instead.

I sat there in the car just staring out at my old home. I grew up in this blue house. Riiko's family used to stay down the road so we would always go over to each other's house after school. So many memories.

I started up the engine again to continue making the journey to the Kohaku River. But while I was driving back down, I came across a hidden road that leads into the forest. I remember as a child, every time I came across this path a sense of childish curiosity tempted me to go in and explore. I would always linger at the mouth of the forest before something holds me back from venturing any deeper. Ha. What imagination I used to have. But that same curiosity piqued my interest in this 'forbidden' path even now when I'm 23 years old. This time, I'm no longer a kid who lets my imagination get the better of me. Why not just go in and take a look and resolve my unanswered question as a child about the unknown outcome of taking this route.

I turned into the path and continued on, my heart beat starting to pick up its pace. It's been a long time since I felt this excited.

The forest just kept going on and on and after a while I began to notice a couple of statues that have caught the moon's light, hidden amongst the tall unkempt grass. Strange. I feel like I've seen those statues before but I can't remember where and when. As the forest began to clear a bit, the shape of a tunnel loomed ahead. Huh. That's interesting. But this tunnel seems familiar too. I know I've seen it before but I can't remember. God I hate this. Stupid half answers.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice an object ahead until my car's headlights were shining directly at it. I quickly jolted to a halt but still couldn't completely avoid the object and my car bumped against it, lightly though.

I got out of my car to inspect the damage done to it and to the object. Using the light from my phone and some help from the moon, I saw that the object I bumped into is another one of those statues I'd seen earlier. Now that I'm looking at it up close, it kinda looks a bit creepy. It's a rounded statue with faces on both sides. There didn't seem to be any damage done to it so I shifted my attention to my car. A slight dent but that's all. I gave a quick sigh, thank goodness. No need to waste money on repairs.

I turned my head so that I'm looking straight at the tunnel. Ah! Now I remember! I saw one just like it when I visited an amusement park! Okay, at least I got one question answered. Maybe this tunnel used to be the entrance to another amusement park? I locked the car and made my way into the tunnel. The occasional breeze from before has now progressed to a steady wind blowing against my skin. I rubbed my arms against the cool night air and continued walking through the tunnel. It was so quiet I could hear the echo of my footsteps in the darkness and I could barely see anything with only the small light from my phone ensuring I didn't trip and stumble.

When the tunnel ended, I'd walked into this church-like room. It was completely empty of people, just two rows of benches and coloured glass windows. I also noticed a strange dial in the corner. On the opposite end, there's an opening with bright light shining through. Hmm, since I've already come this far I might as well check it out.

Stepping through that opening, I came across an unimaginable sight. Gentle rolling hills stretching all across as far as I can see with luscious green grass and yellow wild flowers bending in the wind that blew past.

Completely enchanted by the beautiful scenery, I took a few more steps forward up one of the hills and could begin to see scattered buildings in the near distance. The sun was shining down but I didn't feel hot at all. This is truly magical. Wait, the sun? As the realization dawned on me, I was gripped with a sudden sense of fear. How long was I in that tunnel? 5 minutes tops? How can the sun be up already. And, where the hell am I.


	4. Chapter 4

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/maxineyau/Documents/Spirited%20Away%

My mind was screaming at me to turn around and run straight back to my car, away from this bizarre place. But my heart willed me to keep walking forward. And so I did. I kept walking, past a bank of large rocks and up a flight of steps. I eventually came across what seemed like a street market or something. Rows and rows of shop houses and restaurants. It seemed like they're still in business cause I can smell something delicious.

I peered into one of the food stalls to find a whole row of plates just piled with food that would make your mouth water. My left hand reached up to take one of the chicken wings in front of me but just as I was about to grasp hold of it, my hand froze. No. Something's not right. Why is there a food stall filled with food and no attendant? Furthermore, if there is still business going on here, where are all the people?

An image flashed through my mind. On the empty stools in front of me, two giant pigs were suddenly sitting on them, shoving their faces into the piles of food and gobbling them down. I jumped back instantly and hit my head against the pole behind me.

"Oww shit," I muttered, one hand gingerly rubbing the back of my head that collided with the pole. The pigs were gone and I was alone again. What the hell was that? Maybe I'm dreaming. Yeah that's probably it. Well, if it's a dream then nothing can have a tangible effect on me, so why fear? All of this isn't real.

I didn't realize I was just standing there outside a food stall staring blankly at it because I was so caught up in the conflict inside me, deciding whether to allow the panic that's been building up take hold of me. A part of me is saying yeah right, this isn't real and it's just a dream. But a bigger part of me argues how can a dream be so real? And nobody in their dreams think "Oh I'm in a dream".

So I didn't notice someone approaching me until that person spoke.

"Sen?"

I jumped at the voice, I'd just begun to get used to being the only person around. Facing the person, I saw a tall woman in about her 30s, dressed in a pink worker's uniform.

"Is it…Is it really you?" she asked cautiously. Her brown eyes wide with wonder. When I continued to remain in silence she said, "It's me, Lin."

Somehow, hearing her name clicked something inside of me and compelled me to answer "Yeah. It's me."

Wait. No. I'm not Sen, I'm Chihiro.

The moment I responded, Lin's face transformed from disbelief to pure joy and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Sen! Ohmygosh! I can't believe it! You really came back! I mean, I thought I saw you from my room but I couldn't believe it so I came to check," she cried.

"N-no wait! I'm not Sen!"

She released me and looked at me puzzled.

"My name is Chihiro. I must've been a little thrown off just now so I answered you wrongly. I'm sorry. I don't know who this Sen person is," I apologized, feeling guilty for crushing this lady's hopes.

Lin just stared at me for a few seconds before saying "No. You are Sen." She then pointed to my lucky hair-tie on my wrist. "Baby Boh told us what happened at Zeniba's. Including the hair-tie that was spun from the threads of friendship." She stood up straight and firm, "You're Sen. You just don't remember it."

I just don't remember it? What the hell is that supposed to mean? How can this lady whom I've never met in my entire life sprout this nonsense about some Baby Boh and Zeniba spinning my lucky hair-tie from friendship? She knows nothing about me, this is the first time I'm seeing her.

"Look. I really don't understand what you're talking about. My name is Chihiro and I just went to explore this tunnel and ended up here. In fact, it's getting pretty late, or early or whatever. I better get going," I started taking steps back and gave an awkward wave.

"Haku's in trouble, Sen," Lin called out. Haku. Hearing that name made me stop dead in my tracks although I still didn't turn around.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"Haku. Yubaba's got him."

My heart was hammering so hard I thought it'll just jump right out of my chest any minute. Haku. Kohaku? It can't be a mere coincidence! And this Yubaba…

Another image flashed in my head. I saw an extremely scary looking old woman with a huge ass head. Her eyeball was the size of my own head. She had a crooked nose topped with her old wrinkly skin giving her this witch-y vibe. Her long, sharp fingernails were painted an unforgiving red colour and her fingers donned countless rings with big jewels.

"Okay what was that," I turned to face Lin.

"What was what?"

"That…weird flash of image or something. First it was the pigs then now I see some creepy old woman. Explain this to me. I left home today looking for answers but all I've been getting are even more questions." I know, I'm being rude and demanding but I'm just so sick and tired of being left in the dark. I'm convinced I'm not dreaming so what other explanation do I have?

"I really have no idea what you're talking about, Sen."

"Ugh stop calling me that! My name is Chihiro! Chi-hi-ro!" I cried, exasperated. Here I was in this weird place where the sun is up at 2am and the street market is clearly still in business but there isn't a single person around except for this stange lady who claims to know me as Sen and I see weird things like big pigs and old ladies and words keep hitting me in places in my heart that I don't understand.

"Fine whatever!" Lin folded her arms and glared at me. "But you're not just gonna leave Haku to suffer are you?"

"I…" I looked at the ground and kicked about the dirt.

"He was the one who set you free Sen! I mean, Chihiro. You can't just let him get tortured by Yubaba," Lin walked closer to me. Despite her reasoning, it only left me more confused because it gave rise to even more questions about this Haku person and myself.

"Lin, I want to help you but I'm afraid I really, truly don't remember anything. Exploring the tunnel was a mistake. Bye, Lin," I shook my head. Dream or not, this is too confusing and my head was beginning to hurt.

"You want answers right? I know someone who can explain it to you better than I can," Lin's final attempt to persuade me to stay. I say final because she didn't need to try anymore, her offer to give me answers was the deciding factor.

Lin hurried me into this huge onsen but we didn't go in via the front door but a small little one on the side. Walking down this long flight of steps was particularly frightening for me because the steps were made of wood I'm pretty sure will give out any time soon. In fact, one of the steps is already broken. I hope that person didn't fall all the way down.

By the time we climbed down the steps, I was already panting. I know, climbing down is much less taxing than climbing up but ohmygod, there must've been like a thousand steps! And each step was so far away from the next.

"Shit. We don't have much time," Lin bit her lip as she observed the setting sun in the distance. I don't really know what she's saying but I could feel her anxiety rubbing off on me.

"Quick, we have to get to the boiler room." Lin grabbed my hand and led me through the door to the uhh, boiler room.

Once inside, I saw the strangest thing. Little soot balls which have come to life, carrying large pieces of coal to stoke the fire. An old man sitting on a higher seat, grinding herbs and other stuff I'm not sure what they are.

"Hey Kamaji! Look who's here!" Lin called out to the old man.

He turned around and looked directly at me. And then I noticed. This guy had six arms! SIX.

I felt all the blood drain from my face as all six of his arms lifted him out of his seat and made his way over to me. I wanted to run away, screaming at the top of my lungs but my legs were placed firmly rooted to the ground.

"Chihiro… You're back?" he asked in a bewildered tone.

"Ehh? How do you know her name's Chihiro? I thought she's Sen?" Lin cocked her head to one side.

"Haku told me."

That name again! All these people know this Haku guy! And it seems like Haku knew me too.

"Ahh. I suppose she would've got her name returned to her after her contract was cancelled." Lin said thoughtfully, her right thumb and forefinger on her chin.

The more I stared at Kamaji, the less afraid of him I was. There's a certain kindness about him that reminded me of a grandpa. And for some reason, I knew he would never hurt me. Not with any of those six arms.

"We need to get the pill quickly!" the urgency in Kamaji's voice was evident as he and Lin exchanged worried glances.

"What pill," somehow despite the dryness in my throat from the shock of seeing this six-armed man, I'm able to find the voice to speak.

"You need to consume this magical pill or else you'll fade from existence," Kamaji explained.

"Or else I will WHAT?!"

"Humans aren't meant to be in the spirit world. This pill has special powers to prevent you from being erased away," Kamaji tried to put this as gently across as he could. But it still didn't calm me down at all.

"So you're saying…I'm in the, the Spirit World?" The both of them nodded and I let out a single laugh of disbelief as I put one hand up to my forehead and backed up against a wall.

"You can't be serious."

"We are. All of us here in this realm are yōkai. That tunnel you crossed is one of the few passageways connecting this world with the human one," Lin told me. "She can't remember shit, Kamaji! How do we make her remember!"

"You can't make her remember," an old cranky voice resounded in the boiler room that gave me chills down my spine. "Her memories are buried deep within her, only she can re-awaken them." The owner of the creepy voice made her appearance as my lucky hair-tie glowed brightly and its light reflected in a spot on the floor where that scary old woman from my flashback appeared out of.

"Zeniba!" Kamaji exclaimed. Amidst the fear in his voice, I could also hear a degree of respect in it. Clearly this old woman is not one to be messed with.

"So, you've returned," she said to me. I was shaking so hard I could hear the chatter of my teeth.

"She's completely forgotten all about us, Zeniba," Lin said, looking disappointed at me. Now I really wished I could remember, it feels like I'd lost an extremely important part of myself. Something important happened and I, I can't remember any of it.

"She has not. She just can't remember it. But she will, in time. Right now we have to deal with the more serious matter," Zeniba didn't appear frazzled by my memory loss at all which I guess, calmed me some. If she doesn't seem worried or frantic, that means I will be able to recover my memories eventually. Right? Then she just had to point at me, causing me to look down and realize I was becoming translucent. Holy shit. I'm fading.

That's when I passed out.


End file.
